A coeur ouvert
by Gwinnyth
Summary: « Esther est encore en pleurs... A cause de Jedusor ! Il va me le payer, foi d'Emma ! » « Tu crois ça ? C'est plûtôt toi qui va en baver... » TomOC ¤
1. Intro et blabla

**°Oo. A coeur ouvert .oO°

* * *

**

_**Le blabla de Gwinou**_

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Cette fic, "A coeur ouvert", est un TomOC dédié au Saut de l'Ange, qui s'appellera Emma ici.

Je vous préviens tout de suite, ce n'est pas un One-Shot ( encore heureux, me direz-vous après lecture du premier chapitre ). J'ai bel et bien l'intention de continuer cette fic, et de la finir, même si j'en ai plusieurs autres à mon actif. Mais celles-ci sont déjà préparées, il ne me reste plus qu'à rédiger, mais ayez patience, je vous prie, écrire des fictions et suivre les cours au lycée est difficile, surtout que les épreuves communes approchent bientôt. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tôt ou tard, vous aurez vos chapitres.

Tout ça pour vous dire que les updates seront irrégulières, mais vous avez l'habitude, je crois... :p

**_Infos :_**

Titre : A coeur ouvert, c'est le Saut de l'Ange qui l'a trouvé, pour toute justification du titre, demandez-lui .

Rating : T, je ne pense pas passer au M ( Emma est une âme sensible ! loll)

Couple(s) : bah, TomOC :p, et je ne pense pas en faire d'autres, on verra avec le temps.

Epoque : dernière année de Mini-Voldy à Poudlard.

**_Et les RaR's, alors ?_**

Je les mettrai sur mon blog : http / gwinnyth . skyblog . com ( sans les espaces ), où vous trouverez aussi des infos sur mes fictions. Allez-y, s'il vous plaît, ça ne coûte rien de lire et laisser un petit commentaire en réponse.

Les reviews ne vous demandent que deux ou trois minutes, et elles sont le seul salaire des auteurs sur feufeunet. N'oubliez pas, je vous en prie !

J'espère que cette fiction de plaira, le Saut de l'Ange, et que vous l'aimerez vous aussi.

Bonne lecture !

**°Oo. Gwinnyth .oO°**


	2. Partie I

**°Oo. A cœur ouvert .oO° **

_Dédié au Saut de l'Ange _

**Partie I **

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le dortoir des septièmes années, ses papiers de Préfète-en-Chef à la main, Emma ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de lassitude. Au milieu du dortoir, effondrée sur le parquet entre une trousse de maquillage et une masse de vêtements sales, se tenait sa meilleure amie, Esther Walsh.

Emma ferma les yeux, tentant de contrôler la ribambelle de sentiments qui l'étreignait. Son exaspération se transforma en colère, et elle dut se faire force pour ne pas exploser. Cette scène, elle la vivait plusieurs fois par mois, et priait pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. Cette prière était vaine, mais elle continuait d'espérer. Elle rouvrit les yeux et s'approcha de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci, occupée à pleurer le plus dignement possible, ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Elle sursauta lorsqu' Emma posa une main sur son épaule.

Esther fit un sourire forcé à son amie, et tenta de dissimuler les sillons de ses larmes. Ses cheveux blonds étaient décoiffés, tombant de chaque côtés de son visage en mèches désordonnées. Elle avait l'air d'un animal perdu, et le cœur d'Emma se serra douloureusement. Elle comprit plus tard que ce qu'elle avait ressenti était de la pitié.

Emma s'agenouilla près de son amie et la serra brièvement dans ses bras.

« Alors, Esther, explique-moi. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Esther renifla bruyamment et enleva les dernières traces de son maquillage éparpillé par les larmes.

« C'est Tom…. »

Emma se raidit. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Esther était avec Tom Jedusor, le préfet en chef des Serpentards. Le plus grand tombeur de Poudlard, qui avait la réputation de multiplier le nombre de filles passant dans son lit… Tom Jedusor, à la fois gentil et machiavélique ; prévenant, doux, et ténébreux, un mélange dont toutes les filles de Poudlard raffolaient, des plus jeunes au plus âgées….D'autant plus que Jedusor avait arrêté l'auteur des agressions de l'année d'avant, ce qui lui avait permis d'obtenir le respect le plus total de la part de l'ensemble des élèves de l'école...

Mais pas celui d'Emma.

Emma avait toujours été en bons termes avec Hagrid, le garçon qui avait été renvoyé. Elle savait qu'il était innocent. Etant d'un caractère impulsif pour une Serdaigle, elle n'avait pas hésité à réprimander fortement Jedusor..

_¤ Flash-Back ¤ _

_D'un pas décidé, Emma traversait les couloirs, sans écouter ses amis qui tentaient de la convaincre de renoncer. Malgré tout, elle arriva à la salle commune des préfets et ouvrit brusquement la porte ( étant elle-même préfète, elle connaissait le mot de passe et avait tout à fait le droit d'entrer. ). _

_Jedusor était là, seul, plongé dans un devoir complexe, si on se fiait aux boulettes de parchemins ornées de calculs incompréhensibles qui jonchaient le sol de la salle. Mais Emma ne voyait que le profil aux traits harmonieux du jeune homme. Sa main large se rapprocha de l'encrier et y trempa le bout de sa plume. Ce geste, aussi anodin soit-il, fascina Emma. _

_Avec un soupir las, Tom posa sa plume et leva la tête vers Emma. La jeune fille se sentit faiblir devant ses deux yeux sombres, perçants, calculateurs. _

_Tom s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise, et un coin de sa bouche se souleva pour révéler le plus charmant sourire qu'Emma ait jamais vu. _

_« Eh bien, puisque tu es là, ferme donc la porte et viens me dire ce qui t'amène. » _

_Confuse, Emma ferma doucement la porte et alla s'asseoir en face de Tom. Elle sentait son regard la suivre, et avait la désagréable impression d'être à nu devant lui. _

_« S'il te plaît, dépêche-toi de me communiquer ce que tu as à me dire. Je suis pressé, vois-tu. » _

_Cette arrogance et ce non-respect piquèrent Emma au vif. Elle se tourna vers lui, contenant à peine se fureur. Il avait l'air d'un roi sur son trône. _

_« Ah oui ? Pressé ? Oh, je m'excuse de t'interrompre dans la rédaction du devoir d'Arithmancie de la semaine prochaine. Désolée, vraiment ! » _

_Emma avait à peine dissimulé l'ironie de son ton. Mais Tom n'eut d'autres réactions qu'un sourire. _

_« Tu as de la répartie. J'aime ça. » _

_Emma fut déstabilisée, mais reprit vite son assurance. _

_« Je viens te parler d'Hagrid. » _

_Tom fut étonné. Il fixa longuement Emma avant de répondre : _

_« Qu'ai-je à voir avec lui ? » _

_Les yeux d'Emma brillèrent de colère. _

_« Tu l'as fait renvoyer, voilà ce qu'il y a ! _

_- Il avait commis un crime. » _

_Emma se leva brusquement, les poings sur les hanches. _

_« Non ! Il n'avait rien fait, et tu le sais très bien ! Hagrid n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Il est trop gentil ! _

- _L'esprit d'un demi-géant est impénétrable. » _

_La gifle claqua sèchement. Emma fulminait, la main rouge de l'avoir frappé si fort. Lentement, Tom se leva. Sa joue l'élançait, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il était grand, bien plus grand qu'Emma, et il y avait dans sa façon de se tenir une majesté telle qu'Emma se sentit petite et insignifiante. _

_« Je n'ai fait que ce que je devais faire, dit-il d'une voix sifflante. Tôt ou tard, quelqu'un aurait découvert l'existence de l'Acromantula, et Hagrid aurait été renvoyé. » _

_Emma leva la main pour le gifler à nouveau, mais Tom l'attrapa par le poignet. Une décharge électrique parcourut le corps de la Serdaigle. Tom approcha son visage du sien, et Emma ne sut lequel de sa peur ou de son excitation dominait. _

_« Ne pose plus jamais la main sur moi. » _

_Dans une autre situation, Emma lui aurait ri au nez, mais Tom la dominait de toute sa hauteur, et elle n'arrivait pas à retirer son poignet, tant la poigne du préfet était forte. Il n'en était que plus détestable. Mais il était tellement beau…. _

_Tom s'écarta alors et retourna s'asseoir. Emma, effrayée et fascinée à la fois, resta interdite quelques instants avant de sortir de la salle sans oublier de fermer la porte. _

_¤ Fin du Flash-Back ¤ _

Emma eut un sourire amer et regarda à nouveau son amie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

Esther ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de fixer le vide avec un air effrayant. Et soudain, elle éclata en sanglots. Par pur réflexe, Emma la serra dans ses bras, la consolant maladroitement. Esther tenta de retrouver une respiration normale, et dit entre deux sanglots :

« C'est vraiment…. Le pire salaud qui ai jamais existé….. »

Emma fut interloquée. Esther avait toujours vénéré Tom Jedusor. Pourquoi changeait-elle d'avis aussi radicalement ?

« Il est vraiment …horrible, continua Esther. Il n'a pas droit de me faire ça... Mais il est tellement beau…

- Que t'a-t-il fait, Esther ? s'écria Emma. Réponds ! »

Esther ne répondit rien, se contentant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite avec un sourire qui révulsait Emma. Qu'est-ce que Jedusor avait bien pu lui faire ? Déterminée à tout savoir, elle se leva et s'approcha de la sortie du dortoir des filles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Esther d'une voix cassée. »

Emma se mordit la lèvre, embêtée. Mais Esther comprit la raison de son silence et se releva d'un bond.

« Je t'interdis de faire cela ! »

Emma se retourna lentement, craignant l'explosion de la fureur de sa meilleure amie. Esther pouvait devenir une vraie furie !

« Faire quoi ? demanda innocemment Emma.

- D'aller le voir de le remettre à sa place ! s'écria Esther. Je te l'interdis ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a rompu avec moi que tu dois le faire ! Tu vas faire de toi la risée du Collège, Emma ! Jedusor est très cruel quand il veut ! »

Emma eut un sourire.

« Je sais. »

Cette réponse, faite sur un ton calme et serein, interloqua Esther. Elle s'était attendue à une réponse cinglante, car Emma était très obtuse et se fâchait rapidement.

Emma s'approcha de son amie et lui caressa la joue tendrement.

« Mais défendre une amie humiliée fait partie de mes règles de vie, Esther, dit simplement Emma. »

Et elle sortit du dortoir sans laisser à Emma le temps de répliquer, trop surprise et trop touchée par les paroles de son amie.

**.oO°Oo. **

Jetant un regard noir à la personne qui l'avait poussée, Emma reprit sa route, sa fureur augmentant de seconde en seconde. Mais qu'avait donc fait Jedusor ? Pourquoi Esther était-elle si anéantie ?

Ses pas la conduisirent jusqu'à la salle commune des Préfets en Chef. Elle prononça le mot de passe ( « Amour d'opale ! » ) et entra en trombe. Elle savait Jedusor ici. Il y venait chaque soir, et s'entraînait à des sorts dont Emma ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.

Elle le revoyait très clairement. Il était toujours assis dans le fauteuil près du feu, un énorme livre entre les mains, la baguette magique posée sur ses genoux, murmurant des paroles inaudibles. Ses cheveux lui tombaient sur son visage, et on ne pouvait distinguer ses yeux. Il ne pouvait jamais se mettre en tailleur sur son fauteuil, car ses jambes étaient trop longues. Il était tellement grand… La lumière émanant du feu créait des ombres sur ses cheveux et sur son visage ce qui le rendait plus mystérieux que d'ordinaire, ce qui était en somme un grand exploit. Et lorsqu'il relevait enfin la tête, pour se lever et rentrer dans sa chambre, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malfaisante, qui donnait des frissons à Emma. Pourtant, elle le regardait chaque soir, fascinée par ce côté _noir_ de sa personnalité. Car ces livres qu'il apprenait par cœur n'étaient sûrement pas recommandés par le Ministère. Et son père étant Auror, Emma s'y connaissait, en livres de magie noire.

Emma le chercha des yeux, stupéfaite de ne pas le surprendre dans ses lectures insolites. Elle tourna la tête de tous côtés, tendant l'oreille, sa conscience lui soufflant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Soudain ses cheveux se soulevèrent et un souffle lui chatouilla délicieusement le cou.

« Tu me cherchais ? »

Elle ne réagit pas, et Tom passa près d'elle, la faisant frissonner. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à contrôler son corps ?

Tom s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré et l'observa de la tête aux pieds, un air amusé sur le visage. Emma savait qu'elle n'était pas présentable ( elle avait couru un peu trop vite ), mais elle s'en fichait comme de sa première note de métamorphose. Ses cheveux décoiffés la rendait plus sauvage, plus rebelle et plus attirante que jamais.

« Eh bien, assieds-toi donc et raconte-moi ce qui te tracasse. »

Le sourire de Tom s'était élargi.

« Ne joue pas à la bonne fée, Jedusor. »

Il rit doucement. Emma s'assit à contrecœur, mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. Tom sortit un vieux livre à la couverture craquelée de son sac, et l'ouvrit.

« Que lis-tu ? demanda Emma malgré elle, sa curiosité l'emportant sur sa raison. »

Tom sourit, mais ce sourire à un rictus qui déformait horriblement son visage.

« Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles le savoir.

- Bien. »

Le jeune homme replongea dans sa lecture, et Emma s'enfonça dans le canapé. Par où commencer ? Elle avait peur de bafouiller, de dire quelque chose de stupide, et Tom n'avait pas pour réputation d'être gentil. Elle opta pour la manière directe.

« Qu'as-tu fait à Esther ? »

Tom leva la tête, agacé.

« Pardon ?

- Esther ? Tu sais, Esther Walsh, la petite Serdaigle à qui tu as fait je-ne-sais-quoi ! »

La colère avait pris le dessus. Emma bouillonnait. Tom referma son livre.

« Ah oui. C'est vrai. La crise de la meilleure amie indignée. »

Son sourire en coin exaspéra tellement Emma qu'elle dut se faire force pour ne pas le gifler.

« Je ne fais pas de crise. Je veux juste savoir ce que tu lui as fait.

- Oh oh ! La _petite Serdaigle innocente_ n'a pas parlé ?

- Je n'étais pas d'humeur à essayer de déchiffrer ses phrases entre ses sanglots. »

Tom leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quelle gamine… »

Il soupira.

« Je ne lui ai rien fait. _Rien_, insista-t-il en voyant Emma hausser un sourcil. Je lui ai dis gentiment que je ne voulais plus la voir, et elle s'est accrochée. Je déteste ça. »

« En clair, tu l'as envoyée promener, et tu es parti sans un regard, c'est ça ?

- Exactement. Tu es intelligente, quand tu veux. »

Emma passa une main devant ses yeux, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la critique de son _collègue_.

« Non. C'est impossible. Esther n'est pas si _cruche_. Elle ne pleurerait pas toutes les larmes de son corps pour un type comme toi.

- Peut-être suis-je irrésistible.

- Faut pas rêver, non plus. »

Etonnant, il ne releva pas l'insulte. Mais son visage se ferma. Emma continua de l'observer, songeuse. Elle avait menti. Bien sûr qu'Esther était cruche. Mais c'était son amie.

« Tu l'as menacée ?

- Tu ne peux pas me lâcher cinq minutes ? J'ai d'autres choses à faire qu'à t'écouter.

- Non, je ne te lâcherai pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce que tu as fais ! Et je veux la vérité !

- Tu es exaspérante.

- Merci du compliment.

- Oh, c'est bon… soupira-t-il. Je l'ai menacé. Oui. Et je lui ai dis que j'allais rendre l'histoire publique, avec quelques détails croustillants venus de mon imagination, pour bien l'humilier. C'est bon ? L'interrogatoire est fini ? Merci, au revoir. »

Emma avait écarquillé les yeux. Pourtant, elle aurait du s'y attendre. C'était _lui_. Tout à fait _lui_.

« Tu es horrible.

- Merci bien.

- Ce n'était pas un compliment.

- Je le prends comme tel.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! explosa-t-elle soudain. Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu fais ? Tu vas la détruire moralement ! Si on te le faisait à toi, quelle serait ta réaction ? »

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

- Personne n'oserait me le faire, à moi. »

Emma se leva, furieuse.

« Tu n'es qu'une ordure. »

Tom n'y prêta pas attention. Emma fit les cent pas au milieu de la salle, tentant de se calmer. Tom, quant à lui, avait repris son livre.

« Y aurait-il un moyen pour que tu n'ébruites pas l'affaire ? dit soudainement la jeune fille. »

Elle reçut un retour un grand sourire machiavélique qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

« Peut-être. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui. Il était toujours le nez dans son livre, mais son sourire le trahissait.

« Tu sais, généralement, on regarde la personne qui nous parle. Je te prierais d'être un peu plus poli, déclara-t-elle. »

Tom releva alors la tête. Emma voulut détourner le regard et s'asseoir, mais elle était paralysée. Elle _détestait_ ses yeux. Vraiment.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle pour briser le silence. Quel serait le moyen ? »

Tom referma une nouvelle fois son livre.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ma réponse te plaira. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

« Depuis quand tu t'en soucies ? »

Il sourit.

« Je veux bien laisser ta…. _Copine_ tranquille, si tu sors avec moi. »

Le bouche d'Emma forma un « o » parfait pendant quelques secondes. Elle se reprit et s'exclama :

« Mais ça va pas ? T'es pas bien !

- Hey, faut pas avoir des pensées salaces ! dit-il rapidement. C'est juste que j'en ai marre d'être harcelé jour et nuit par des pimbêches creuses en chaleur, et…

- Pardon ? Jour _et nuit_ ?s'étonna Emma, la colère laissant place à l'amusement.

- Parfaitement. Je suis maudit. »

Emma éclata de rire.

« Eh bien, que devient le méchant Serpentard ? Tu ne peux pas leur faire peur ?

- Ben voyons ! Je suis surveillé, je te signale !

- Ooooh ! Et par qui ? demanda Emma, soudainement très intéressée.

- Avec ton i_ntelligence, _tu le découvriras bien vite, siffla-t-il, le visage fermé et le regard plus perçant que d'ordinaire. »

Emma vit qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Sa curiosité n'était pas satisfaite, mais la vue du livre de magie noire emprunté à la réserve lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'était pas assez folle pour défier un homme qui apprenait sous ses yeux des sortilèges plus illégaux les uns que les autres ! Et qu'ils soient illégaux signifiait que les victimes ne devaient pas juste tomber au sol après réception du sort…

« Et pourquoi moi ?

- Peut-être parce que tu as l'air un peu moins cruche que les autres ?

- J'adore ton humour. Sincèrement. »

Tom haussa un sourcil, et lui offrit un grand sourire amusé, celui qui exaspérait tant Emma.

« Je ne crois pas être capable de te supporter, particulièrement lorsque tu as ce sourire-_là._

- On ne refuse pas une de mes offres. Elle ne se présente qu'une seule fois.

- Et je déteste ton arrogance ! s'exclama Emma en se levant. »

Il se leva également, et rapprocha son visage de celui d'Emma.

« Ecoute-moi bien, petite insolente. Je te laisse une semaine pour faire ton choix. Pas une minute de plus. Si ta réponse est oui, je ne ferai rien à Walsh, je ne poserai même plus les yeux sur elle. Mais tu dois bien comprendre que si je veux être tranquille, ta réponse devra être… publique, dirons-nous ? Par contre, si tu refuses, je poursuivrais ton amie jusque dans ses rêves, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sursaute en entendant mon nom, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se moque d'elle et l'humilie. C'est bien clair ? »

Paralysée de terreur, Emma n'arrivait pas à répondre oralement. Il était tellement grand ! Dans tous les sens du terme. Il pouvait la briser, là, tout de suite et cette perspective fit frissonner la jeune fille. D'un hochement de tête, elle acquiesça à la question du Tom. Satisfait, il se rassit et rouvrit son livre, ne prêtant plus attention à son homologue féminin. Les jambes d'Emma lui répondirent enfin, et elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre, bouleversée comme jamais.

**.oO°Oo. **

« Emma ? Ca va ? Tu n'as plus rien dis depuis hier soir ! »

Esther se tenait à côté de son amie, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude. Emma rangeait ses affaires d'Histoire de la Magie, sans répondre à Esther. Elle sentit un regard lui brûler le dos, et elle se retourna. Jedusor était là, derrière elle, rangeant également ses notes. Il eut un charmant sourire qui fit fondre Esther. Mais Emma ne voyait en ce sourire qu'un rictus affreux. Peut-être était-ce ce marché qui lui montait à la tête…

« Que s'est-il passé, Emma ? chuchota Esther. Qu'avez-vous dit, hier soir, dans la salle commune des Préfets en Chef ?

- Plein de choses, répondit vaguement Emma.

- Est-ce qu'il va me faire….ce qu'il a dit ? demanda bêtement Esther en haussant la voix. Est-ce que tu m'as défendu ? »

Emma tournait le dos à Jedusor, mais elle savait qu'il souriait. Elle le sentait. C'était horripilant.

« Oui, j'ai pris ta défense, murmura Emma entre ses dents. Et non, il n'a pas encore pris de décision.

- Oh c'est vrai ! Comme c'est gentil de m'aider, Emma ! s'exclama Esther en embrassant son amie sur la joue. Je t'adore ! Vraiment ! »

Et Esther sortit de la salle. Emma, exaspérée, mit brusquement son sac sur son épaule.

« Je devrais vraiment l'empaler contre un mur, cette idiote, marmonna-t-elle.

- Peut-être que tu devrais plutôt te demander comment tu es devenue son amie, si on peut appeler ça une amie, bien sûr. »

Oh non.

Elle l'avait oublié. _Lui,_ encore.

Il se tenait debout, près d'elle. Il souriait, encore et toujours, avec cet air amusé qu'il prenait toujours devant elle, comme si elle n'était rien, comparé à lui. Et Emma le haïssait pour ce regard, pour ses manières, pour son _marché_.

« Lâche-moi un peu, tu veux ? dit-elle avec une hargne qui la surprit elle-même.

- Oh, ce n'est pas très gentil, tout ça. Tu devrais me parler correctement, je suis ton futur petit ami. »

En un éclair, Emma se retourna et le gifla, sa fureur étant à son point culminant. Elle sortit rapidement, ne désirant pas subir de contre-attaque. Mais même au bout du couloir, elle _l'entendait_.

Il riait.

L'imbécile.

**.oO°Oo. **

Plus que deux jours.

Deux jours, et Emma n'avait toujours pas pris de décision.

Esther, ou sa fierté ?

Son honneur de Serdaigle, ou son amie si cruche qu'elle ne pouvait s'en séparer ?

Vraiment, elle ne savait pas.

A chaque fois qu'elle penchait pour l'un, un argument la faisait revenir à l'autre.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Jedusor riait d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait. Il lui parlait avec des sous-entendus perfides, qui lui rappelaient toujours ce marché, ce marché qui n'en était pas un, ce choix difficile… La plupart des filles auraient accepté, bien sûr. Mais elle n'était _pas _comme toutes ces filles. Et elle détestait Jedusor.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Emma ? »

Esther. Bien sûr, c'était elle.

La jeune fille s'assit à côté d'Emma, et soupira.

« Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Et tu ne veux pas me le dire. »

Esther leva une main vers le visage d'Emma, et l'obligea à la regarder.

« Si tu ne veux pas me dire, je ne veux pas savoir. Mais je suis la cause de tout ça. Ce serait mieux si je savais, non ? »

Esther soupira.

« Et s'il t'a fait une de ces propositions typiques des gens de sa maison, dis-le moi. Je préfère être humiliée que de subir l'humiliation d'une amie. »

Emma sourit. Esther était cruche, certes, mais c'était son amie.

Son amie.

Et cela avait un sens.

**.oO°Oo. **

Le soir du septième jour, Emma entra tard dans la salle commune des Préfets en Chef.

Comme à son habitude, Jedusor était là, un nouveau livre en mains ( nouveau mais pas forcément plus recommandé que les autres ).Elle s'immobilisa, et l'observa.

Il était beau, quand même. On ne pouvait le nier.

Il releva lentement la tête, et lui fit ce sourire si agaçant, celui qu'Emma ne pouvait supporter. Mais étrangement, elle ne fit rien.

Rien du tout.

Elle réfléchissait toujours. Sa vie allait prendre un autre tournant. Elle allait se faire humilier pour son amie, pour Esther. Elle allait sortir avec le pire garçon de son école.

Mais, et alors ?

L'amitié avant tout.

« J'accepte ton semblant de proposition, Jedusor. »

**_°_Oo. Gwinnyth .oO° **

_Veux reviews ... Sivouplé ? lolll_


	3. Partie II

**Oops. Je crois avoir fait une énorme bêtise. Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses. Je sais, je suis impardonnable, je vous ai tant fait attendre ! Mais panne d'internet, et manque de plan organisé m'ont obligés à ralentir - considérablement- le rythme de mes fics. Mais je m'y remets, comme vous voyez, et je tenterai de mettre un chapitre par mois. Je ne réponds pas aux reviews, car la plupart sont anonymes, mais je remercie Le Saut de l'Ange, qui, si elle n'existait pas, ne m'aurait pas inspiré cette histoire, Héloise Evans, Lila Flow, EMI, Klo0nah, 666Naku, Desea Oreiro, Welwyn, Lyly-potter, Licorne, Ayame, Lilli-Puce, et PetitPoneyPourHobbit. **

**Un grand merci au Saut de l'Ange et à Gurthwen pour leur collaboration.**

**Gwinnyth, qui retourne sous sa couette de honte.**

**_

* * *

_**

**Partie II**

**.oO°Oo.**

_Elle réfléchissait toujours. Sa vie allait prendre un autre tournant. Elle allait se faire humilier pour son amie, pour Esther. Elle allait sortir avec le pire garçon de son école. _

_Mais, et alors ? _

_L'amitié avant tout. _

_« J'accepte ton semblant de proposition, Jedusor. » _

**.oO°Oo.**

Poudlard était à peine levé. Les couloirs étaient vides, et les personnages des tableaux exposés aux faibles rayons du soleil s'exténuaient à réveiller leurs compagnons de couloir. Dans la Grande Salle , les elfes de maison s'affairaient, déposant sur les quatre grandes tables des multitudes de plats. Même les professeurs étaient absents, préférant se prélasser dans leurs appartements avant leur dure journée de cours. Les élèves de Poudlard n'étaient pas tendres avec leurs enseignants…

Mais une note transformait ce tableau quotidien. Les appartements de la Préfète en chef, d'ordinaire si calme à cette heure de la journée, étaient en pleine effervescence. Emma, à moitié endormie , plongeait régulièrement sa tête dans l'eau de son bain déjà froid, espérant, en se redressant, oublier tous ses soucis. Elle attrapa une serviette et se noua les cheveux avec. Puis, poussant un soupir, elle replongea ses épaules dans l'eau.

Un coup d'œil vers l'horloge accrochée près du grand miroir assombrit son expression. Six heures et vingt-cinq minutes. Emma ferma les yeux et passa ses mains sur son visage. Puis, tout d'un coup, elle se leva et sortit de son bain, sans oublier de s'enrouler dans son peignoir blanc. Elle s'approcha du miroir tout en attrapant sa brosse. Elle entreprit de se sécher les cheveux, et les démêla avec des grimaces dignes de sa meilleure amie. Cette pensée, si futile soit-elle, lui remémora toutes leurs discussions, leurs chamailleries, leurs fous rires. La décision qu'elle avait prise ternirait-elle leur amitié ? Esther la rejetterait-elle ? Malgré les multiples raisons qu'Esther avait de ne pas l'abandonner, Emma doutait de la solidité de son amitié.

Tout ça à cause de Tom Jedusor et de son amour pour les scandales.

Sentant que sa mauvaise humeur n'allait pas tarder à réapparaître, Emma préféra se focaliser sur son reflet, et constata avec plaisir que le sortilège jeté à son miroir pour qu'il ne l'assomme plus de commentaires désobligeants fonctionnait toujours. Ses cheveux humides, retombaient fadement sur ses épaules, et quelques gouttes glissaient jusqu'à sa poitrine. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit plutôt courte, sa chevelure brune ne semblait pas vouloir être apprivoisés. Ses yeux en amandes d'habitude si brillants, étaient ternes, et cernés, et Emma se trouvait quelques ressemblances avec les morts vivants tout droit sortis des histoires délirantes que produisaient les moldus dans leurs livres – livres auxquels Emma portait peu d'intérêt, mais que son père adorait. Elle tâta lentement son visage, puis secoua la tête avec fureur. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre, où tous ses vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol, en prit quelques uns, les examina puis les rejeta sur le parquet avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux mouillés. Comment pouvait-elle un tant soit peu retenir l'attention de Jedusor sans être jolie ?

Jolie ? Pour Jedusor ?

Devenait-elle complètement folle ? Et puis, pensa-t-elle avec ironie, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de lui plaire…

Stupéfaite par le cheminement de ses pensées, elle rougit violemment et se maudit ensuite pour avoir de telles réactions. Emma s'assit sur son lit à baldaquin, et cacha son visage entre ses mains. Mais cet instant de latence n'eut pour effet que de lui rappeler les évènements de la veille. Avait-elle fait le bon choix ?

**.oO°Oo. **

_« J'accepte ton semblant de proposition Jedusor. » _

_La réaction de Tom fut des plus inattendues. Le visage impassible, il continua sa lecture, et Emma eut la désagréable impression d'avoir parlé à un sourd. Elle aurait préféré un cri de triomphe ( bien que ces débordements de joie soient rarissimes chez ce Serpentard si flegmatique ), un sourire de satisfaction ou même un sarcasme. Mais rien. L'exaspération d'Emma s'accrut quand Jedusor tourna la page de son grimoire, lui signifiant que sa présence était tout à fait indésirable, puisqu'il avait prévu sa décision et en connaissait la teneur. Blessée dans son amour propre, Emma tourna les talons et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce lorsqu'une voix impérieuse lui ordonna : _

_« Reviens ici et assieds-toi. » _

_Emma se raidit, et sa main se crispa sur la poignée de la porte. Mais sa raison vacilla quelques instants, et ses jambes en profitèrent pour la mener jusqu'au fauteuil en face de Jedusor, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Emma était bien installée dans son fauteuil, et méditait contre la cruauté de ses jambes à la raison autonome, il leva la tête,. La jeune fille frissonna. Il arborait un sourire en coin tout à fait méprisant, mais il lui seyait si bien qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être charmé. _

_Emma tenta de ne pas ciller devant les yeux brillants de satisfaction de son collègue, mais sa volonté faiblit, et elle porta son attention sur le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. _

_« Excellent, Emma. Tu as fait le meilleur choix. » _

_La concernée frissonna. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom, et elle trouvait sa façon de le prononcer, de le faire rouler sur sa langue, très… Excitante. Prétextant d'avoir pris froid, elle se leva et s'approcha du feu et tendit ses mains vers lui. Elle ferma les yeux, et tenta d'oublier la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Peine perdue, bien sûr. Les yeux de Jedusor la hantaient. _

_C'est alors qu'elle sentit deux mains se poser délicatement sur ses hanches… _

_« Il faudra être moins distante que cela avec moi, à l'avenir…. » _

_La Serdaigle ne répondit pas, et repoussa les mains de Tom avec ferveur. Mais il attrapa ses poignets et la retourna. Emma tourna la tête sur le côté, refusant de croiser son regard. Car elle savait que si elle cillait, elle serait perdue. Et Tom était si charismatique… _

_« As-tu compris ce que je viens de te dire, Emma ? Tu es à moi, à présent. » _

_Emma écarquilla les yeux, et consentit à le dévisager. Son visage était impassible, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une exaspération contenue. Il la força à s'asseoir sur le sofa, et se redressa. _

_« Bien. Parlons donc de demain… » _

_A ces mots, Emma ferma les yeux, et espéra ne plus avoir à les rouvrir. _

_Cette discussion était évidemment inévitable, mais elle ne s'était absolument pas préparée, trop consciente de sa faiblesse. Elle avait consacré tout son temps à tenter de rester impassible, mais Tom avait tout réduit à néant. _

_« C'est la première fois que tu es aussi silencieuse, Emma. C'est étrange, moi qui suis habitué à t'écouter vociférer. _

_- Et moi de t'entendre siffler à mes oreilles… _

_- Quelle pauvre comparaison. Tu me déçois beaucoup, je croyais que tu possédais plus de répondant. _

_- Ai-je jamais cherché à te plaire, Jedusor ? demanda Emma en levant la tête, les yeux brillant de colère. _

_- Eh bien, il le faudra, à présent. » _

_Exaspérée, la jeune femme croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et fixa son regard sur Jedusor. Ce dernier eut un sourire de satisfaction, et se rapprocha de la cheminée. _

_« C'est glorifiant de te voir aussi docile. _

_- J'ai peut-être accepté le rôle de petite amie ( Emma frissonna en prononçant ces mots ), mais je n'ai en aucun cas endossé celui de bouc émissaire, Jedusor. Je te prierai d'être plus aimable… » _

_Tom se raidit à cette réplique, mais ne répondit pas, et posa son regard carmin sur Emma, qui se sentit rougir lorsqu'il l'observa de la tête aux pieds. Elle réprima un frisson, mais détourna le regard, intimidée et agacée à la fois. _

_« Je te pardonne cet écart de conduite, Emma, car tu es jolie, mais ne crois pas que je serais aussi indulgent la prochaine fois. Tiens ta langue, ici, je suis le serpent et tu es la victime. _

_- Pourquoi te prends-tu toujours pour un être supérieur, Jedusor ? _

_- Parce que je le suis. » _

_Emma se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il était si énervant, avec sa langue acérée, ses manières hautaine, son arrogance, et ses yeux… Ses yeux noirs, avec quelques nuances carmins , qui donnaient à ses pupilles une couleur sang tout à fait magnifique. Abasourdie par ses pensées et leur soudaine poésie, Emma se mordit la lèvre, certaine que Jedusor, avec sa science _infuse_, connaissait la nature de ses pensées. Furieuse contre elle-même, la Serdaigle se créa un masque de froideur, mais cette tentative d'impassibilité fut vaine aux yeux de Tom. _

_« Tu ne sais garder longtemps ton sang-froid, Emma. C'est bien dommage, mais je suppose que ton Auror de père ne désirait pas t'enseigner l'insensibilité caractéristique des Serpentards. Je t'apprendrai à le faire. _

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, Jedusor, siffla Emma entre ses dents. _

_- Oh, bien sûr que non, j'avais oublié combien ton intelligence était grande… _

_- Je ne t'ai pas raillé, Jedusor, tout du moins pas en paroles. Aurais-tu la gentillesse de m'imiter dans ma douceur ? Oh non, c'est vrai, j'oubliais combien le Prince des Serpentards était au-dessus du commun des mortels… » _

_Jedusor haussa un sourcil, et se rapprocha lentement d'Emma. Sa démarche lui rappelait en tout point celle d'un serpent. Un peu effrayée, elle recula instinctivement lorsqu'il approcha son visage du sien. Mais, irrésistiblement, la Serdaigle se sentit attirée par lui. Une douce fragrance émanait de lui… _

_« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, petite fille… » _

_Les lèvres du Serpentard effleurèrent les siennes, cependant il s'éloigna avant qu'elle ait pu succomber. Emma détestait se sentir en situation d'échec, mais Tom était plus fort qu'elle, et avec amertume, elle dut se l'avouer. Il semblait connaître toutes ses faiblesses… _

_La jeune femme s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, et observa son désormais petit ami. _

_« Je suppose que tu ne fais pas preuve d'autant d'indulgence sans attendre quelque chose en retour, Jedusor ? Que veux-tu de moi ? » _

_La question surprit Jedusor, et Emma maugréa contre elle-même en réalisant le double sens de ses paroles. Tom lui jeta un regard gourmand, puis son expression redevint froide et calculatrice. _

_« Demain, tu me rejoindras à sept heures et demie dans le Hall. Je veux que tu sois parfaite. Je ne veux pas qu'on trouve un seul défaut à ma petite amie. Tu iras déjeuner avec moi à la table des Serpentards. J'exige que tu sois la fille la plus docile et la plus silencieuse de Poudlard. Tu ne répondras pas aux commentaires, ni aux quolibets, car je sais qu'il y en aura – je suis si demandé…-, et tu n'ouvriras la bouche que lorsque je te le permettrai. Tu m'imiteras en tout point en ce qui concerne mon sang-froid, et j'espère bien que tu obéiras. Je ne t'ai pas choisie par hasard, tu devrais au moins être capable de cela. » _

_Emma le dévisagea avec effarement. Sa colère renaquit de ses cendres, et elle se leva, les poings serrés. _

_« Comment oses-tu penser une seule seconde que je m'exécuterai ? _

_- Et, bien sûr, continua-t-il sans faire attention à son intervention, tu ne rechigneras pas lorsque je poserai mes mains sur toi. Ai-je été assez clair ? _

_- Oh, je crois avoir parfaitement compris ! s'écria Emma. Je ne permettrai pas ce genre de sottises ! Je ne suis pas une poupée que l'on exhibe au dehors, Jedusor ! Je refuse de t'obéir et de passer pour une pute cruche, et muette ! Je vaux bien mieux que cela ! _

_- Eh bien si tu n'es pas disposée à m'écouter je pense que tu peux abandonner l'espoir d'être ma compagne, Emma. Je ne désirais ce comportement que pour le premier jour, excepté pour ce qui est de ta perfection physique et du fait de pouvoir te toucher. Il faut bien que je me satisfasse, n'est-ce pas ? _

_- Tu es insupportable ! » _

_Emma ne trouvait même plus les mots pour insulter Tom, tant elle était indignée. Sa frustration était d'autant plus grande que Jedusor n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et qu'il arborait toujours son sourire méprisant et supérieur. Emma le fixa quelques instants, le regard brillant de colère. _

_« Tu n'es qu'une ordure. _

_- Je crois déjà avoir entendu ce reproche sortir de ta bouche, je te remercie, rétorqua-t-il avec froideur. N'as-tu pas plus de vocabulaire ? _

_- Je te hais, cracha-t-elle. _

_- Oui, ton comportement le prouve assez. Allez, dehors maintenant ! Tu ne m'as pas donné l'occasion de réfléchir au châtiment de ton amie. Au plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle altercation avec toi. » _

_Tom inclina légèrement la tête, le sourire empreint d'ironie. Les larmes aux yeux, Emma sortit précipitamment de la salle commune des Préfets en Chef, mais entendit tout de même le commentaire du prince noir : _

_« Charmante. Il ne manquait plus que de la fumée sorte de ses oreilles… » _

_Mortifiée, elle courut dans sa chambre. Elle se jeta sur son lit et éclata en sanglots, le cœur débordant de rancune, sans penser une seconde au sort d'Esther. _

**.oO°Oo.**

Mais qu'elle y pensait, à présent ! Cette pauvre Esther allait être livrée à la colère des Serpentards parce qu'elle-même n'avait pas réussi à garder son sang-froid. Quelle indignation, et quelle honte ! La méchanceté dont faisait preuve Jedusor n'était pas une excuse aux yeux d'Emma, et elle savait parfaitement que son amie ne l'accepterait pas non plus. Désespérée, la Serdaigle s'habilla le plus sobrement possible, et passa de l'eau sur son visage, pour tenter de se réveiller. Ne vivait-elle pas un cauchemar ?

Dans l'espoir que son enfer ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, la jeune femme fourra dans son sac les livres qui lui serviraient pendant la journée, et se redressa. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et sortit de sa chambre, espérant en secret ne pas croiser Jedusor.

Quelques portraits lui firent remarquer qu'elle avait les yeux rouges et que sa démarche était moins assurée que d'habitude, mais elle n'en tint pas compte, et les salua avec toute la chaleur possible. D'un pas rapide, elle traversa la salle commune des préfets, et se dépêcha de sortir.

Le couloir était désert, et Emma se mordit la lèvre de dépit. Esther venait régulièrement la chercher, car elle détestait se promener seule dans les couloirs. Mais apparemment, son amie avait trouvé un autre compagnon de route. Un pincement au cœur, Emma se décida tout de même à aller manger, tout en se préparant mentalement à la séance de torture qu'allait être la journée.

La définition la plus commune d'une personne machiavélique est celle d'un être se conduisant de manière gauche, perfide et rusée. Les disciples de Machiavel adoraient étudier leurs semblables pour trouver leurs faiblesses, et les critiquer sur ces points précis, dans le seul but de prouver leur supériorité. Emma avait bien souvent rencontré des individus de cette trempe, depuis que son père ramenait des aristocrates douteux lors de leurs dîners de famille. Ses nerfs avaient donc été souvent éprouvés, et elle savait faire preuve d'une impassibilité qui contrastait énormément avec son caractère enflammé, caractère d'ailleurs surprenant chez une Serdaigle. Néanmoins, elle sentit ses jambes trembler lorsqu'elle descendit les marches de l'escalier menant à la Grande Salle. En proie à une terrible appréhension, elle s'appuya quelques instants contre la rampe de pierre, et ferma les yeux. Le peu d'élèves qui erraient dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci l'observèrent à la dérobée, intrigués par son soudain malaise. Mais la jeune femme se reprit bien vite, et continua sa marche d'un air digne.

Elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle la tête haute, et s'avança vers la table de sa maison le plus calmement possible. Quelques personnes chuchotèrent sur son passage, et d'autres la sifflèrent, mais elle ne put ignorer avec tant de désinvolture les quolibets des Serpentards. Sa mâchoire se contracta lorsqu'elle entendit :

« Bah alors, où est ta chère amie la catin ? Je suis sûr qu'elle a encore découché cette nuit… »

Sans répondre, Emma s'assit à sa place habituelle, et se servit une tasse de café brûlant, sans se rendre compte que son comportement était quasiment le même que celui désiré la veille au soir par Jedusor. Elle but le liquide à petites gorgées, la langue meurtrie, mais les regards insistants des élèves lui faisaient infiniment plus de mal. Cependant la préfète resta tout à fait stoïque, et termina sa tasse sans le moindre regard pour ses camarades.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir, les rires des Serpentards étant devenus insupportables, lorsqu' Esther fit une entrée sensationnelle et pathétique.

La cravate de travers et la chemise ouverte, les cheveux décoiffés, la jupe froissée et les yeux rougis par les pleurs, la Serdaigle s'avança résolument vers sa meilleure amie, ou plutôt son ennemie, sans écouter les cris indignés des professeurs et les sifflements indécents des élèves. Emma, paralysée, ne put qu'observer son amie dans toute sa colère et son désespoir.

Sa joue la tirailla lorsque la main d'Esther l'atteignit. Elle fut projetée en arrière par la force du coup et faillit s'effondrer sur le sol dallé. Choquée, la bouche entrouverte, elle dévisagea Esther.

« Tu me disais de te faire confiance ! De te laisser régler mes problèmes, et que tu ne laisserais jamais tomber une amie dans l'embarras ! Jolies promesses, pour une personne aussi honnête que toi ! Je te hais, je t'abhorre, Emma, tiens-le toi pour dit ! A bon entendeur, salut ! »

Impuissante, Emma dévisagea la jeune fille. Esther tourna les talons et s'enfuit en sanglotant.

Son départ amena des discussions de toutes sortes dans la Grande Salle auparavant si silencieuse.

Les Serdaigles s'éloignèrent d'Emma, dégoûtés, et prirent plaisir à leu tour de critiquer le comportement chacune des deux jeunes femmes, donnant évidemment à Esther le rôle de la victime. Car ne l'était-elle pas ? Pourtant, Emma n'était pas si responsable que cela du malheur de son amie, n'est-ce pas ? A nouveau les larmes aux yeux, et le cœur au bord des lèvres, Emma se releva, et attrapa la bandoulière de son sac. Son regard se dirigea sans qu'elle puisse en rien l'en empêcher vers la table des Serpentards, et ses yeux se plissèrent. Les vert et argent riaient sans discrétion ni retenue, et adressaient de part et d'autre des compliments respectueux à Jedusor. Ce dernier observait Emma, un sourire tout à fait diabolique au coin des lèvres. La jeune femme se retint de frissonner. Ses cheveux lui tombant gracieusement sur les yeux, une teinte grenat dans le regard, tout dans son attitude justifiait l'opinion qu'Emma s'était faite de lui : Tom Jedusor était un dieu magnifique, un dieu tout droit sorti des Enfers pour la tourmenter, la blesser, et la tenter.

Sans plus attendre, Emma courut hors de la Grande Salle , et sortit dans les jardins. Elle ne pouvait que donner raison à Esther, qui la blâmait avec toute la fureur du désespoir. Mais le fait d'être encore tentée par le Prince des Serpentards rendait la jeune femme ivre de colère. Comment pouvait-elle se sentir toujours autant attirée par lui alors qu'il venait de faire preuve de toute sa méchanceté ?

Cette simple pensée démontrait à elle seule à quel point Emma ignorait toute l'étendue du caractère et de la rancune de Tom.

**.oO°Oo. **

« Pour la semaine prochaine, j'aimerais que vous m'écriviez trois rouleaux de parchemin sur la métamorphose humaine, déclara Dumbledore, son regard balayant la salle de classe. »

Plusieurs cris de protestations s'élevèrent, surtout du côté des Gryffondors, qui, malgré leur attachement pour leur professeur de transfiguration, détestaient les devoirs écrits, et affectionnaient plus la pratique.

Emma ne se joignit pas à eux. Elle aimait beaucoup la métamorphose, mais préférait de loin les travaux rédigés. Elle abhorrait de devoir montrer ses sortilèges devant tous les élèves, tant elle redoutait de se tromper. Cette peur persistait d'années en années, mais la Serdaigle n'avait jamais été aussi soulagée de devoir rendre un devoir écrit. Sa situation était très difficile à supporter, et Emma n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Sa dispute avec Jedusor remontait seulement à trois jours, mais le Prince des Serpentards n'avait pas attendu qu'elle se prépare psychologiquement pour la frapper du haut de son piédestal. Elle avait été persécutée, harcelée, et insultée chaque fois qu'elle était passée devant des élèves. Ses camarades de classe avaient même décidé de l'éviter, préférant ne pas subir son influence néfaste. Toutefois, aucun d'eux n'avait offert son soutien à Esther. Ce fait aurait du satisfaire Emma, mais elle n'y trouvait aucune consolation. Elle assumait parfaitement le fait d'être responsable du malheur d'Esther, et ne répondait à aucune insulte sur ce sujet. En bonne amie, elle aurait préféré que les gens de sa maison s'occupent d'Esther, mais la jeune fille elle-même refusait toute aide, tant elle était touchée au cœur par ce qu'elle appelait la trahison d'Emma. Finalement, l'amitié était tout aussi douloureuse que l'amour…

D'humeur morose, Emma rangea lentement ses affaires de cours dans son sac, tendant à sortir du château pour retrouver un tant soit peu de tranquillité. Mais le professeur Dumbledore l'empêcha de réaliser ses rêves en lui demandant de passer le voir après avoir terminer sa besogne.

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent autour d'elle, et la Serdaigle serra les dents en entendant les remarques moqueuses à son propos. C'est vrai, elle avait oublié la pédophilie flagrante de Dumbledore et sa propre incapacité à refuser les offres de son professeur…

« T'imagines avec la barbe ? Ca doit être… Beurk ! »

Les deux Poufsouffles pouffèrent en cachant leurs visages dans leurs mains, et Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

Mais les Serpentards ne partageaient pas l'hilarité des jaunes et noirs, exceptés quelques-uns qui se firent rappeler à l'ordre par leurs aînés. Emma sentit son cœur se gonfler d'espoir. Dumbledore pourrait remédier à la situation, lui qui était si compréhensif, si influant, et si puissant… Même Jedusor le redoutait, pour une raison tout à fait obscure à la jeune femme.

Mais un regard du côté dudit Jedusor ébranla ses convictions. Pourrait-elle faire du mal à un visage si charmant ? Il était si affreux lorsqu'il était en colère… Son visage se déformait, tant et si bien qu'il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Seuls ses yeux gardaient leur couleur habituelle, carmin, étrange.

Déroutée par ses pensées, Emma secoua la tête, et termina de ranger ses affaires. Elle se dirigea silencieusement jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, qui se leva et lui indiqua la porte menant à une pièce.

Le cœur rempli d'appréhension et de curiosité, la Serdaigle suivit son professeur, et entra dans un bureau tout à fait excentrique. Les murs étaient peints en rouge, car telle était la couleur de l'ancienne maison de Dumbledore, et le parquet était caché par les tapis de toutes sortes, dont les motifs complexes étonnèrent Emma. Elle reporta son attention sur son professeur, qui s'était assis derrière un bureau datant du XVIIIème, à en juger par sa forme et sa beauté. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil. Décidément, son professeur mélangeait tout et n'importe quoi, sans se soucier des contrastes affreux entre ses objets…

« Asseyez-vous, Emma, commença le vieil homme en désignant un fauteuil à son élève. »

Emma s'exécuta, la rapidité de ses gestes trahissant son malaise. Dumbledore dévisagea Emma derrière les lunettes en demi-lune, cependant la Serdaigle ne cilla pas, décidée à garder une attitude posée et impassible. Une attitude digne de Tom…

Cette simple pensée l'atteignit en plein cœur et elle entrouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite. Depuis quand suivait-elle les conseils d'un Serpentard, plus particulièrement de ce Serpentard ?

« J'ai à causer avec vous de votre situation au château depuis quelques jours. »

Le directeur adjoint guetta une quelconque réaction chez la jeune femme, mais cette dernière se contenta de l'observer avec désinvolture. Elle s'y attendait. La dispute qu'elle avait eue avec Esther, les mots que son amie avait prononcés, et les quolibets des élèves n'étaient sûrement pas passés inaperçus aux yeux des professeurs, et Dumbledore était l'un des plus intelligents du corps professoral, si ce n'est le meilleur.

« Que s'est-il passé pour que votre réputation de bonne élève soit ainsi dégradée ? J'ose espérer que mes collègues et moi-même ne vous avons pas choisi comme Préfète en Chef en nous basant sur de faux témoignages, Emma. Je suis convaincu que quelque chose se trame. »

Emma se borna à rester silencieuse, malgré la question directe de son professeur. Elle refusait de trahir un secret duquel dépendait deux vies, celle d'Esther et la sienne.

« Emma, répondez-moi. »

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et prit une grande inspiration. Elle se concentra, et ferma son esprit de façon à ce que personne ne puisse lui violer son intimité. Dumbledore ne devait pas savoir.

« Il n'y a rien, professeur. Les élèves aiment critiquer leurs camarades. Une fois cela tombe sur l'un, une fois sur l'autre. Je n'ai rien fait qui puisse justifier ces insultes, et je vous prie de ne pas vous inquiéter pour moi. Les élèves se lasseront, et arrêteront de se comporter de façon si puérile.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous, Emma. Je sais que vous êtes forte, et que votre caractère vous pousse à prendre les bonnes décisions ( Emma se mordit à nouveau la lèvre, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine ). Je veux vous parler de la situation de votre amie Esther Walsh. Elle ne va pas bien du tout.

- Je sais, Monsieur.

- Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas de lui parler ?

- Elle ne m'adresse plus la parole, répondit laconiquement Emma, tout en refusant de croiser le regard de son professeur.

- Et qu'avez-vous fait pour mériter un tel traitement ? »

Emma baissa les yeux, et ne vit pas le froncement de sourcil de Dumbledore.

« Nous nous sommes disputées, Monsieur.

- Et quel était le sujet de la dispute ?

- Une histoire d'amour monsieur. »

Emma se félicitait. Elle disait tout et rien en même temps. Une histoire d'amour était importante pour une adolescente, mas ne valait rien aux yeux d'un professeur. Certaine de réussir à terminer leur joute verbale, elle poursuivit :

« Je l'ai prévenue que sa passion risquait lui faire du mal, mais elle ne m'a pas écoutée. A présent elle sait que j'ai raison, et m'en veut pour cela. C'est une réaction tout à fait normale, c'est pourquoi je vous supplie de ne pas la blâmer. »

Et le pire était qu'Emma ne mentait pas… Enfin, pas totalement.

« Je comprends, répondit le vieil homme en replaçant correctement ses lunettes. Mais la réaction des élèves ?

- L'un d'eux a du entendre notre dispute, et a sûrement changé la moitié des faits. C'est une pratique courante, monsieur.

- Je le sais bien, soupira Dumbledore. Vous pouvez partir. »

Emma se leva, et dévisagea son professeur. Il semblait plus vieux que jamais recroquevillé dans son fauteuil, le dos rond, ses cheveux glissant sur ses épaules et retombant sur ses genoux. Emma ne pouvait discerner son visage.

Avec un salut timide, elle sortit de la salle, et s'adossa contre le mur tout en soupirant.

Elle frissonnait encore de cette entrevue. La Serdaigle s'étonnait d'avoir menti à un professeur, surtout à Dumbledore, mais son esprit lui avait soufflé que c'était la meilleure solution, et elle avait suivie la voix de son instinct.

Mais à présent, les remords la rongeaient. Avait-elle fait le bon choix ? N'était-il pas plus sûr de tout révéler à Dumbledore, mettant ainsi sa vie et celle d'Esther entre ses mains ? Le vieux professeur n'était-il pas le plus puissant des mages ? Il avait battu Grindelwald l'année précédente, c'est donc qu'il avait une influence et un pouvoir certains…

Soucieuse, et les larmes aux yeux, Emma se tourna vers la porte du bureau, sans apercevoir la silhouette noire qui sortait de la salle. La main de la Serdaigle trembla lorsqu'elle atteignit la poignée._ Plus qu'un geste. Plus qu'un geste et tu es sauve… Sauve de Jedusor…_

Un cri dans un couloir adjacent l'interrompit dans sa manœuvre, et son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson terrible. Elle connaissait cette voix…

A présent terrifiée, Emma courut hors de la salle de métamorphose, et tendit l'oreille. Elle n'entendit d'abord que les battements de son cœur affolé, puis se concentra sur les bruits autres que ceux qui provenaient d'elle, et perçut un son étouffé qui semblait venir d'un corridor de gauche. Les yeux mi-clos, se concentrant sur son ouïe, la Serdaigle traversa ainsi plusieurs galeries, et arriva bientôt là où elle le désirait.

Ce qu'elle vit la fit frémir d'horreur. Plusieurs élèves, dont la plupart étaient de taille massive, déshabillaient avec un empressement obscène une silhouette frêle aux cheveux blonds et au blason frappé d'un aigle. Emma, horrifiée et révulsée, mit la main sur sa bouche en reconnaissant son amie Esther.

La jeune femme gisait par terre, sans aucune force. Son visage était agrémenté de quelques taches rouges qui témoignaient des coups qu'elle avait reçus. Elle ne réagit pas lorsque l'un de ses agresseurs, qui d'après la mémoire d'Emma était un acolyte du Malfoy de cette époque, lui déchira son chemisier. Il posa ses mains sur la peau pâle du cou d'Esther, et avec un grognement satisfait caressa la naissance de la poitrine de la jeune femme. Cette dernière émit un gémissement plaintif, et tenta de se relever et d'échapper à l'emprise de ces Serpentards, mais l'un d'eux la gifla si fort que sa tête retomba sur le sol dallé. Les yeux d'Esther roulèrent dans leurs orbites, et elle s'évanouit. Le Serpentard massif qu'Emma avait identifié en profita pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur elle, et caressa sans retenue son corps mince, puis remplaça ses mains par sa bouche, et sa langue, tandis que ses camarades s'esclaffaient autour d'eux.

Le sang d'Emma ne fit qu'un tour. Elle empoigna sa baguette, et courut jusqu'à son amie.

« STUPEFIX ! »

L'un des Serpentards vola à travers le corridor, et s'écrasa contre une statue. Les autres se tournèrent vers Emma.

La jeune femme fulminait. Ils avaient osé s'en prendre à Esther !

« Viles créatures ! Espèces de sales violeurs ! Obscènes, lâches, stupides ! »

Elle esquiva un sort et en jeta un nouveau. Un autre jeune homme s'étendit sur le sol, pris de convulsions. Emma en immobilisa un autre, mais les derniers élèves l'encerclèrent.

Prise au piège, elle les dévisagea chacun leur tour, une lueur menaçante au fond des yeux. Elle serra plus fort sa baguette dans sa main et se prépara à se jeter un sort de protection, lorsqu'une voix les interrompit tous :

« Non, voyons! Que vous avais-je dit ? »

Emma tressaillit en identifiant la voix. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit, appréhendant la suite des évènements.

Jedusor avait brisé le cercle de ses camarades de maison, qui s'étaient eux-mêmes reculés, et dévisageait la Serdaigle d'un air déçu. Il croisa les bras, puis fit un signe de tête à ses amis, qui déguerpirent aussitôt, emmenant avec eux leurs amis ensorcelés.

Jedusor les suivit du regard, un sourire amusé tout à fait charmant naissant sur ses lèvres. Il se tourna alors vers Emma.

« Sais-tu que le sort que tu as utilisé s'apparente à la magie noire ?

- Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais tout de même ce que je fais.

- C'est très intéressant, je ne t'aurais pas crue ainsi… Mais que veux-tu, mêmes les meilleurs d'entre nous sont amenés à se tromper. »

Tout comme Dumbledore quelques minutes auparavant, il la dévisagea, attendant quelque signe d'indignation de sa part. Mais Emma ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil, déterminée à lui faire face. Elle n'allait pas perdre devant de si beaux yeux…

« Tu es intelligente, Emma.

- Merci, je sais.

- Quelle arrogance !

- T'es-tu déjà regardé, Monsieur-je-suis-le-plus-grand-le-plus-beau-le-plus-méchant ?

- Evidemment, je ne serais alors pas en train de converser avec toi, petite fille. »

Emma plissa les yeux sous l'effet du surnom moitié affectueux, moitié moqueur de Jedusor.

« Que veux-tu, Jedusor ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton méfiant.

- T'empêcher de démolir mes Serpentards, car j'y tiens malgré tout, et voir si tu tiens le coup.

- Et pourquoi ne tiendrais-je pas le coup ?

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être parce que tu es passée à côté de la meilleure chose qui aurait pu t'arriver ?

- Non mais tu… »

La fin de la phrase se bloqua dans la gorge d'Emma, qui frémit. Ce frisson, pourtant imperceptible, fut remarqué par Jedusor, qui s'était approché et fixait Emma d'un air moqueur. Il prit le menton de la jeune femme dans sa main gauche, l'autre se rapprochant de la taille de la Serdaigle.

Cette dernière n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses réactions. Elle sentait le souffle chaud de Jedusor contre ses propres lèvres, les cheveux noirs du Prince des Serpentards frôlaient son visage, et ses mains envoyaient des vagues de chaleurs dans tout son corps. Emma se sentait faible, mais étrangement, n'opposait aucune résistance à son pire ennemi, dont les lèvres frôlèrent les siennes. Elle se sentait ensorcelée…

« Je suis fier de toi, Emma. »

Cette phrase obligea Emma à reprendre ses esprits. Ahurie, elle observa Jedusor partir avec un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, et ne comprit ses paroles que lorsqu'elle vit Esther, assise sur le sol, qui la dévisageait avec haine et désespoir.

Les pas de Jedusor s'éloignèrent dans le couloir, et bientôt le silence revint. Esther se leva avec difficulté, mais repoussa Emma lorsqu'elle voulut l'aider.

« Ne me touche pas, pauvre pute ! s'écria Esther, le visage déformé par la colère.

- Mais, je désirais juste t'ai-

- Tu as pactisé avec Jedusor ! C'est à cause de toi que j'ai failli me faire violer ! C'est à cause de toi que je vis un enfer ! Pauvre pute ! Qu'as-tu eu de plus en échange d'une nuit avec lui, Emma ? Hein dis-moi? Entre amies, on partage tout, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai pas couché avec lui !

- Bien sûr ! Emma, ne me prends pas pour une imbécile ! Tout le monde te voit comme une vertueuse, mais je sais qui tu es réellement ! Non, d'ailleurs, je n'en ai plus besoin, le collège te critique également, non ?

- Tu ne…

- Emma la putain ! Emma et Esther les catins ! Quel joli titre !

- Arrête ! s'écria Emma, les larmes aux yeux. Arrête ! Je n'ai jamais pactisé avec Jedusor, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu subisses cela, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'ils te violent ! »

Esther dévisagea longuement son ancienne meilleure amie, puis secoua la tête d'un air presque navré.

« Je ne te crois pas, Emma. »

Cette dernière soupira, et essuya ses larmes. Elle replaça correctement sa cape, et lissa sa jupe.

« Parfait, Esther.

- C'est Walsh.

- Non. Tu seras toujours Esther pour moi. Il est normal que tu ne me croies pas, Esther. J'ai fait une énorme bêtise. J'aurais du accepter la première offre de Jedusor, j'aurais du me joindre à lui, mais mon caractère m'a poussé à l'énerver, et tu en subis les conséquences. Je suis désolée, Esther. Je vais faire mon possible pour réparer mes fautes.

- Mais… »

Esther tendit la main vers elle, intriguée par son discours et curieuse d'en savoir plus, mais Emma s'enfuit en courant, et ne se stoppa qu'à l'entrée de sa chambre de Préfète en Chef.

« _Libellule,_ murmura-t-elle. »

Le portrait du centaure lui fit un signe de tête, et s'ouvrit. La Serdaigle entra dans sa chambre et posa ses affaires sur son lit. Epuisée, elle se laissa bientôt tomber sur son matelas, et quelques larmes coulèrent à nouveau de ses yeux.

« Pardon… »

Elle s'était décidée, enfin. La vision d'Esther agressée lui avait fait reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne pouvait tolérer que sa meilleure amie, si cruche soit-elle, se fasse violer dans les couloirs de Poudlard, avec la bénédiction de tous les élèves. Elle empêcherait cela, même si cela signifiait qu'elle devait être la catin de Jedusor. Après tout, la beauté du Serpentard atténuerait son enfer…

Sur ses pensées peu réconfortantes, la jeune femme battit des paupières d'un air distrait, et s'endormit quelques instants plus tard, la tête posée contre son sac de classe.

**.oO°Oo. **

La porte grinça lorsqu' Emma l'ouvrit, mais elle n'en tint pas compte. La salle commune des préfets n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi austère, et toujours aussi vide. Seul Jedusor y venait régulièrement, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y trouverait personne capable de l'embêter et de lui tenir tête. D'ailleurs, qui pourrait lui tenir tête ?

_Moi,_ pensa férocement Emma, en serrant les poings. _Je serai la première à avoir le dessus sur lui, pour l'obliger à stopper ses ardeurs meurtrières._

Déterminée, elle s'avança dans la pièce, et son regard se dirigea naturellement vers le fauteuil près de la cheminée.

Jedusor y était assis, comme tous les soirs. Emma sourit imperceptiblement devant cette vision. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait avec une expression humaine. L'air joyeux et avide de connaissance, il dévorait son livre des yeux, yeux qu'il avait d'ailleurs brillants.

L'expression du jeune homme changea tout à fait lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence d'Emma. Son visage redevint impassible, et il la toisa avec froideur.

« Que me vaut…_ l'honneur_ de ta visite ? »

Emma ne répondit pas tout de suite, et s'approcha de lui avec lenteur, comme si elle cherchait ses mots.

« Je viens te poser une question, Jedusor. »

Avec un soupir, il marqua la page de son livre et le referma délicatement, presque affectueusement. Il releva ensuite la tête vers la Serdaigle et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil avec une nonchalance qui irrita Emma._ Ne pas s'énerver. Pas cette fois…_

« Eh bien, je suppose que tu ne partiras pas sans que je t'aie écoutée. Parle. »

Réprimant son envie de lui tordre le cou, elle prit une grande inspiration et demanda dans un souffle :

« Voudrais-tu encore de moi comme petite amie, avec les mêmes conditions que la dernière fois, ou suis-je en train de perdre mon temps ? »

La réaction de Jedusor ne se fit pas attendre. Il posa immédiatement son livre par terre, et posa ses coudes sur les accoudoirs, comme prêt à savourer une conversation intéressante.

« Et pourquoi t'offrirai-je ce que tu m'as refusé, Emma ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Peut-être parce que j'en ai besoin et que tu en as également l'utilité. Que je sache, ton problème à propos des adolescentes aux hormones hyperactives ne s'est pas évaporé parce qu'Esther et moi sommes devenues la risée du collège.

- Justement. Pourrais-je sortir avec une fille qui se fait insulter par tous les élèves du collège ?

- C'est toi qui en est la cause. Tu sais parfaitement comment me rendre ma réputation.

- Et si je refusai ? demanda-t-il en se levant et en s'approchant d'elle. Tu aurais non seulement de fausses accusations sur le dos, mais aussi celle – et véridique – de m'avoir demandé d'être ton amant… Ton comportement est-il raisonnable, Emma ? »

Il la dévisagea de haut, un sourcil haussé et une lueur calculatrice dans les yeux. Emma se sentit défaillir, et lutta pour ne pas s'approcher de lui. Comment faisait-il pour être aussi attirant ?

Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, la Serdaigle avança la tête, et frissonna lorsque la main de Tom vint se poser à la naissance de son cou.

Cependant, l'enchantement cessa lorsqu' Emma aperçut le sourire triomphant du Serpentard. Elle le laissa approcher son visage victorieux, puis souffla :

« Peut-être pourrais-je tout révéler à Dumbledore… »

Le sourire de Tom se transforma en rictus de haine, et sa main se crispa sur la peau de la jeune femme, qui serra les dents de douleur. Il la toisa d'un air furieux, et Emma fut effrayée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il lui semblait qu'un feu brûlait dans les yeux du Prince noir, un feu nourri de fureur et de violence, tout droit dirigé contre elle. La main posée sur son épaule lui faisait terriblement mal. Elle sentait des courants électriques la traverser et elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang de douleur. L'espace d'un instant, son esprit fut paralysé et elle fut incapable de réagir. Mais lorsqu'elle revint à la raison et retrouva le contrôle de ses sens, Jedusor s'était reculé, et souriait d'un air satisfait.

« Tu es véritablement intelligente, Emma ! Je t'avais bien jugé. Mais tu n'iras rien dire à Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi ? répliqua-t-elle avec un air de défi.

- D'abord, parce que si tu le voulais vraiment, tu l'aurais déjà fait. Tu en as eu l'occasion, non ? Ensuite, parce que je ne te laisserai pas partir. Troisièmement, parce que tu ne me résisteras pas si je t'offre ce que tu désires. Il faut savoir se sacrifier pour plaire… Quelle vérité terrible, finit-il avec un air de dramaturge grec. »

Le cœur d'Emma se gonfla d'espoir, et ne prêta pas attention aux phrases moqueuses du Serpentard. Ainsi, tout allait bien se finir !

« Alors tu acceptes ?

- Rectification : c'est toi qui accepte. Que je sache, c'est moi qui t'ai posé en premier la question. »

Cette remarque arracha un sourire à la jeune femme, dont le cœur semblait être prêt à s'envoler. La vie d'Esther n'était plus en danger, et les élèves ne s'attaqueraient plus à elle. De plus, Emma serait sous la protection de Jedusor, ce qui empêcheraient les plus hardis de la critiquer. Que rêver de mieux ?

_S'allier avec Dumbledore et combattre le démon de Jedusor._

Peut-être, mais elle avait réussi, et avec facilité, à convaincre Jedusor de réitérer son offre. Elle n'allait pas refuser une nouvelle fois pour retenter ensuite sa chance…

Chassant ses pensées raisonnables, Emma se laissa guider par Jedusor, qui la força à s'asseoir sur le canapé à ses côtés. Sans un mot de plus, il reprit son livre et sa lecture. La Serdaigle n'était pas étonnée de son comportement, et ne se risqua pas à le déranger dans sa lecture. Elle observa la pièce, puis les meubles, et posa sa tête entre ses mains, le dos rond.

« Tiens-toi bien, murmura Jedusor. Une Serpentard n'oserait jamais se relâcher telle que toi. Tu te dois, même et surtout avec moi, de te tenir comme une reine. Tu n'as pas n'importe qui comme amant. »

Emma ne réagit pas immédiatement sur le reproche, et se focalisa sur le mot « amant ». Jedusor était son amant… Quelle douce réalité !

Puis elle saisit pleinement le sens de cette phrase, et rétorqua :

« Je ne suis pas Serpentard, ce me semble, Jedusor.

- Tom. Et si je suis Serpentard, tu l'es. Question de logique. Tu as vraiment le cerveau à l'envers ce soir…

- Arrêteras-tu de persécuter Esther ? demanda Emma en changeant totalement de sujet.

- Cela dépend. »

Effrayée, la Serdaigle se tourna vers son désormais petit ami, et le dévisagea avec stupeur.

« C'était dans les conditions ! Tu as dit que tu stopperais toute persécution !

- Cela dépend de ton comportement. Comme tu vois, je n'ai rien changé. Il faut juste que tu sois parfaite en tout points. J'aurais accepté un écart si tu avais accepté dès le début, mais tu es si têtue qu'à présent tu n'as plus le droit à l'erreur. »

Emma se raidit, et dévisagea Tom d'un air résigné.

« Bien. Je ne faillirai pas. »

Tom referma une nouvelle fois grimoire, et tourna la tête vers Emma. Cette dernière ne réagit pas lorsqu'il prit son menton de sa main gauche et l'approcha de lu.

« Le fait que tu soies ma petite amie ne justifie pas le fait que tu te comportes telle une servante envers moi.

- Pourquoi c'est ce que tu veux, non ? Je ne suis que… »

La bouche de Jedusor collée contre la sienne l'empêcha de parler, mais aussi de penser correctement. Elle ferma instinctivement les yeux et savoura cette sensation unique. Sans plus attendre, le Serpentard força l'entrée de sa bouche et leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Emma se sentait frissonner de haut en bas, en proie à un sentiment qui lui était tout à fait inconnu. Ce baiser était tout simplement délicieux. Son expérience dans le domaine n'était certes pas grande, mais personne ne pouvait nier le fait que Tom embrassait bien. Et surtout pas elle !

Les mains de Jedusor ne restèrent pas inactives. Elles descendirent jusqu'à ses hanches, et se frayèrent un chemin sous son chemisier. Laissant échapper un petit gémissement, Emma le laissa l'embrasser dans le cou, et n'opposa aucune résistance lorsqu'il l'allongea sur le canapé.

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus les mains et les lèvres de Tom. Ce dernier la regardait d'un air satisfait et gourmand. Cette constatation frappa plus la Serdaigle que son air content et suffisant. Il la regardait comme une _friandise_.

« C'était une très agréable expérience, Emma. Nous reprendrons ceci lorsque j'aurais le temps. »

Frustrée malgré elle, Emma le dévisagea, mais ne le retint pas lorsqu'il se leva et s'assit dans son fauteuil fétiche, près du feu. Il sortit de son sac posé sur le sol un carnet noir, de l'encre, et une plume. Intriguée, et sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller, Emma l'observa retrouver sa page dans le carnet, et écrire avec rapidité. Elle se redressa et s'approcha imperceptiblement de son petit ami, mais Jedusor leva la main gauche et lui fit signe de s'en aller. L'indignation de la jeune femme reprit le dessus sur sa curiosité, et elle déclara, les bras croisés et le regard brillant :

« Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison, Jedusor.

- Tom. Et je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter tes sornettes. Pars avant de réellement me troubler dans mon travail. »

Emma ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et continua de le dévisager d'un air effaré et coléreux à la fois. Comment osait-il l'embrasser, la toucher, l'étendre sur le canapé pour ensuite faire comme si de rien n'était ?

« C'est un ordre, Emma. »

Ravalant toutes ses répliques amères, Emma replaça son chemisier dans sa jupe, et rentra dans sa chambre, tout en jetant un dernier regard à Tom et à son précieux carnet. Qu'était donc ce pauvre petit journal, pour être ainsi le centre des attentions du Prince des Serpentards ?


End file.
